Vehicle manufacturers are constantly in search of mechanisms, methods and styles which customize their vehicles and create unique vehicle designs. Vehicle owners also customize their vehicles to present an image or idea that they find important. Also, companies and small business owners oftentimes look to customize a vehicle as an advertising or promotional tool. Often this is done by painting the vehicle, affixing a large sticker to the vehicle, or purchasing a unique vehicle. These forms of customization and advertising are expensive and time consuming. They are also permanent, or at least require a great deal of work to change.